


A Text Doesn't Even Begin To Help

by xSheepie



Series: Bikers Like Their Coffee Just Fine [5]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Drabble Collection, Hospital Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSheepie/pseuds/xSheepie
Summary: All angst and abandonment and sad, miserable Juice and oblivious Chibs.





	

Chibs woke up stiff and uncomfortably warm. He was on the edge of a hospital bed, Juice twisted around him like ivy. His mouth tasted rancid from sleep and a minor hangover. Juice was snoring gently, his head heavy against Chibs chest. Blinking to clear his vision, Chibs eyed the clock in the room. 7:14 it read. On the side table his phone buzzed. Chibs carefully pulled away one arm and froze as Juice tightened his hold in his sleep. Chibs had plenty of practice of sneaking out of a bed though and he shook out his left leg next. Juice released and rolled onto his back, arms over his stomach. His morning wood was pretty apparent in his hospital gown and Chibs gave him a longing look as he gathered his shit and booked it out of the room. He checked his phone on the way out past the nurses station. It was Tig asking if he could cover his shift for an hour so he could take his daughter out for lunch. Chibs acquiesced before he really thought about it and bundled onto his bike and gunned the engine.  
-  
When Juice woke up he was aching and cold. The blankets had been kicked to the floor last night- Juice flushed at the memories of hot flesh and hotter cum slicking over sweaty flesh. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and groaned as he eased himself to his feet. He probably shouldn't have let Chibs fuck him twice when he had stiches and wicked road burn but his ass still felt stretched out and he smiles as he brushed a finger over the abused rim. "Chibs?" he called and dropped off the bed, wheeling his morphine drip into the bathroom with one hand and palming his phone in the other. It was blinking with a message. The Scot wasn't there. He checked his phone.  
**10/29**  
**7:30 AM**  
**Chibs <3: Thanks for last night, hope your stiches stayed in okay**  
Juice wasn't stupid. He knew what it was to brush off a one night stand, a piece of ass. That's what he got for acting like just a bit of tail. He hadn't asked for more. He got exactly what he'd said he wanted. His blood boiled. Juice took a piss and washed his hands slowly and got mad slowly and looked up at himself in the mirror slowly. His fist was fast though as he punched the tiled wall. "Motherfucker!" he cursed as he cradled his fist to his chest. He gingerly sat down on the cold floor and shivered, feeling empty as his anger drained. Juice sat there for almost half an hour before the nurse found him. She helped him back to bed and checked his stiches (three had come out, she put them back in after scolding him) and his overall health. He got more salve for his scrapes and new gauze wraps (she buddy wrapped his two broken fingers as well and although she asked, he didn't answer). The nurse seemed to sense his discomfort because she didn't fight him when he insisted on checking out. Her name tag read Jen. He didn't think the name suited her face but kept his opinion to himself.  
"Can I call someone for you?" She asked politely as she handed him his clothes, shaking out his t-shirt and jeans for him.  
"No family. No friends." Juice dressed extremely slowly, got the business card for the garage that had picked up his bike and shuffled out into the already freezing October air, hoodie pulled tight around him, aimlessly walking. It made sense not to have a destination either.  
-  
Chibs checked his watch. It was only noon; too early to text Juice again. Maybe he'd swing by the coffee shop tonight as see how he was holding up. Chibs had almost forgotten about the drug problem, so caught up in his excitement for the budding plans in his head. He could recall how smooth and baby soft Juice's skin had been, how he'd envied the flexibility of the young, how Juice could get his knees up around his ears and take it like a whore and look so beautiful doing it. Chibs thought about the night wistfully and was glad to take his smoke break and let the brisk air nip at his skin and let the nicotine calm him. _Oh baby_ , he thought _, oh baby, you don't know what you do to me._ Chibs smiled and pined and couldn't wait to see his boy again.


End file.
